Love and Sacrifice
by Hatori's Snowdrop Princess
Summary: Tamaki is always hiding behind his perfect, little boy smile, but he can't hide forever. Tamaki is still forbidden to see his mother, even though she is dying. Will he risk the care the Suoh family provides her with to see her again? R&R One shot


Love and Sacrifice:

Summary: Tamaki is always hiding behind his perfect, little boy smile, but he can't hide forever. Tamaki is still forbidden to see his mother, even though she is dying. Will he risk the care the Suoh family provides her with to see her again? R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Host Club, it belongs to the ever-so-fabulous, Bisco Hatori-Sensei! Also, Anne-Sophie is Tamaki's mother's real name, I don't believe this was said in the anime, so I thought I'd clarify that.

* * *

~One Shot~

Tamaki stood proud as he stepped up and received his university diploma in business and communications. His father and all of his friends were sitting in the front row, beaming and proud. He made sure to look at Haruhi. Her eyes told him how much she admired him and as he smiled his little boy smile at her she couldn't help but blush. As he stepped away from the center of the stage to let the next person in line have their moment he noticed the empty seat reserved next to his father. _Grandmother… I guess I'm still not good enough. I've upset her again._ He fidgeted in his seat and looked up to the sky, _I wonder if Maman is proud of me._ The sweet face of his mother seemed to haunt him and the emptiness inside overwhelmed him again.

Before he knew it, the ceremony was over and he was able to join the people he loved. Hikaru and Kaoru gave him the thumbs up, "You did it, Milord!" they exclaimed and pat him on the back.

"Tama-chan! Look, I got you some cake!" Hunny cheered and showed him a bakery box that's lid was slightly ajar. He gave the box a sad look, "But, the cake looked lonely so I kind of ate it…" He showed Tamaki an embarrassed grin.

Tamaki smiled at him and said, "That's alright," and pat him on the head. Hunny bounced around in relief in front of Mori who nodded at him.

As Tamaki looked around Kyoya said, "She never came."

Tamaki knew he was talking about his grandmother and nodded, "She must have been busy," he said with an understanding smile.

Kyoya opened his mouth to say more, but decided against it. _It's none of my business to say anything._

"Tamaki, my boy!" his father called, brushing pass his friends and he hugged Tamaki tight. "Congratulations! You've made me so proud!"

"Thanks, Dad," he replied, his father's joy was contagious and Tamaki couldn't help but blush at his father's love.

"You did it," Haruhi said softly next to his father, smiling sheepishly.

Tamaki put his arms around her, "Thank you." When Haruhi gave him a confused look Tamaki continued, "If it hadn't been for you I would have given up at one point. Thank you for being there for me."

Haruhi's face beat red as he bent down and kissed her, right there in front of everyone. It was no secret that the two were more than friends, but still, Haruhi couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She had been with Tamaki for at least the past two years, if not more. The twins and Hunny broke into a joyous chorus of cheers and thought about how they should go celebrate.

Tamaki felt a hand on his shoulder to see his father smiling at him, "Well, I have to get back to the office. I still have some things to pack up before you officially take over on Monday. Have fun with your friends!" His father waved as he walked away towards the curb where the town car had been parked.

"Okay! Let's go eat!" Tamaki cheered and led the way to the limo.

Celebrations never seem to end and most people don't want them to, but on this particular day, Tamaki couldn't wait to walk Haruhi home. "Did you have fun today?" he asked her, feeling an overwhelming pressure on him. He was looking into her eyes as they walked, but his hands kept moving.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun," Haruhi replied. _I wonder what's wrong with Tamaki… He seems nervous._

"Well," Tamaki continued, obviously thinking about the right words he wanted to use. He saw a park and took Haruhi by the hand.

Haruhi looked at her watch, it was already 11 o'clock and she had to get up for her first day as an intern at her mother's old law firm. "Where are we going? You know I have to get up early," she asked him, looking confused and anxious. _I wanted to fix Dad his lunch tonight so I don't have to do it in a rush tomorrow…_

"It won't be long," Tamaki promised as he sat on a vacant swing and moved back and forth. Haruhi stood in front of him. He looked so cute and innocent sitting there and it made her heart melt. "Sit here," he said, seeming very sure as he got up and offered her the swing.

With determination like that, Haruhi sat on the swing and looked at her watch again. Tamaki paced back and forth in front of her. When he finally stopped his eyes settled on her for what seemed like forever. "What is it?" Haruhi prompted.

"We've known each other for a long time," Tamaki said, eyes full of passion and love.

Haruhi nodded, remembering that day when she accidentally knocked over that blessed vase. "Yeah," she agreed. "You thought I was a boy," she muttered more to herself than to him.

He chuckled and Tamaki bent and sat on his knees in front of her. "Yes," he said, embarrassed, "But, you have certainly proved me wrong." He rubbed her soft hands with his thumb, "Haruhi."

He held her with his warm eyes. Haruhi paused, her breath leaving her for a moment. She had never heard Tamaki sound so serious and passionate. His voice was like warm chocolate that ran through her, but let goose bumps rise on her skin. She took in everything, the way his skin was perfect in the soft glow of the street lamp and how soft his blonde hair looked. "Yeah," she said, breathless, heart pounding. No thoughts came to her, everything was Tamaki.

"I love you," he said the words strongly and clearly, she'd heard him say the words before, but never like this. As he continued on he became more confident. "You are more to me than anything in this world. Before I met you commoners were nothing more to me than nameless faces on the streets. You peaked my interest and as we spent more time together I fell more and more in love with you." He paused to take in every detail of her face, the way she smelled, her very essence. "I want to be with you forever." He now took out a ring from his pocket. It was simple, yet elegant, a single sapphire in the middle with a small diamond inset on either side on a band of white gold. Haruhi gasped looking from Tamaki to the ring and she swallowed hard, her face red as she braced herself for what he was going to say next. "I finally feel that I am good enough to ask this of you. Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?"

At that very instant chills ran down Haruhi's spine and it was hard for her to breathe. She didn't know what to say. Her heart wanted to say yes, but her mind wondered if she was ready for this. _Tamaki… He's so much more than I am…_ He envisioned him running his family business with a firm, yet gentle grip and how she was nothing but a law firm's intern. It would still be at least two or three years until she graduated.

"I-" she began, but then stopped, seeing the smile turning sappy on Tamaki's face. "I need time to think," as she said it her heart sank and she felt weak. Tamaki nodded and turned over her hand, he pressed the ring gently into it and closed her fingers around it.

"I understand…" he told her and got up from his knees.

"You know…" Haruhi hesitated. "It's not that I don't love you," the words were strange in her mouth because she was afraid to make things turn worse for Tamaki. "I just need time…"

"I know," Tamaki replied, putting his hands in his pockets. "I know that you're still in school. I just wanted to let you know my intentions." He smiled at her and held out his hand. "Come on, let's take you home.

Haruhi nodded as she slipped the ring into her jacket pocket. He slipped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. After dropping her off, he returned home to the seemingly empty Suoh mansion number 2 and he went to bed.

The following morning Tamaki awoke to see his father standing at the foot of his bed, looking at the picture Tamaki kept of his mother. He tried not to make a sound so that he could listen to what his father was whispering to the picture.

"My Dear, Tamaki has grown into a fine young man and will be taking over the business. I wish you could be here to congratulate him. I know how much he means to you, and to me. He symbolizes the love that we share," his father smiled to himself. "Ah, so you're awake!" he enthused, turning and putting the picture down.

"Morning, Dad," he replied as his father sat on the edge of his bed and took something out of his inner jacket pocket.

"I didn't get a chance to give this to you yesterday," the old man said, turning over the shiny metal in his hand before handing it to Tamaki.

It was a beautiful, silver, heart-shaped locket. It had an intricate pattern of swirls all over it and it hung on a silky, smooth silver chain. Tamaki pressed the side and the locket opened to reveal a clock on one side and a picture of Tamaki and his mother on the other side. "It's beautiful," Tamaki said, brushing his fingers along the picture.

"You're mother wanted you to have it. Before I left France she made me promise to give it to you on a momentous occasion." The old man's face was sad, but still smiling. "You're mother is a special woman, Tamaki."

"Yes she is," Tamaki agreed. "Thank you." As he looked into his father's face Tamaki felt more than the usual sadness and prompted, "What's wrong?"

"I got a call last night. I would have stayed at the mansion longer, but I figured it'd be better to tell you after you've rested," he said solemnly.

Tamaki's chest felt tight and he looked urgently at his father. His father put a hand on his and said, "Your mother's illness has returned. I know all about Ohtori-san's visit with Anne-Sophie and I know he told you that she was alright. But, that was years ago." Tamaki felt the tears welling in his eyes as his father said, "I'm afraid that she may not have much time left."

"I have to see her!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping out of bed to get dressed to go to France immediately.

"Tamaki!" his father called softly. "I have already asked your grandmother if you could go see her." With slight hesitation he added the result, "She will not allow it."

Anger toward his grandmother bubbled in Tamaki for the first time, "She has to!" Tamaki shouted at the wall, fists clenched.

"You know her, Son, she is set against you or me seeing Anne-Sophie again…" His father looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Isn't there something you could do? Something I could do? Anything to change her mind!" he insisted, flinging his arms wide.

"I'm sorry," was all he said and Tamaki shook his head in disbelief.

But, Tamaki just stood there, shaking his head and in a hollow voice he said, "Dad… Could you please leave?"

His father tried to think of something to say, anything to reach Tamaki, but nothing came. He nodded his head and said, "I'll be in the living room if you need me." He turned and left the room.

Once the door clicked shut Tamaki's knees gave out and the tears overflowed from his eyes. He slammed his fist against the carpet and his body shook with grief. He pulled his knees to his chest and locked his arms around him. _How can she still forbid me to see Maman? I haven't seen her in so long. Haven't I proven myself to Grandmother? _His gaze shifted to his dresser where the picture of his mother sat, smiling that sweet smile at him. She looked beautiful and so full of love. He noticed the locket was still in his hand and he brushed his fingers over it again. _I have to talk to Grandmother, convince her to let me go. I can't just sit here… I have to try._

Tamaki forced himself off the ground and he made himself look respectable. He walked out of his room, head raised high and he said, "Get the car ready. I'm going to Suoh mansion number 1."

His staff took in his serious gaze. Shima, the head housekeeper stepped up, "Master Tamaki, may I ask why you are going to mansion number 1?"

"To talk to my grandmother," he told her as someone went out to get the car.

"Your father is here," Shima insisted. "You should talk to him first."

"No, he isn't going to do anything about this!" he half yelled and then he softened, looking at the surprised old woman. "I'm sorry," he said in a much softer tone. "This is something I have to do."

Shima waited and then said, "The car is out front." Tamaki thanked her and ran to the car. He was very anxious during what seemed like a very long drive.

When the car pulled up Tamaki straightened himself up and got out, looking serious and dignified. He walked right into his grandmother's sun room where she sat, looking as elegant and dignified as anyone had ever seen.

"Grandmother," his voice was stronger than he felt.

The old woman turned around, she looked astonished. "You are not allowed to be here," was all she said along with, "Leave now."

"I would like to see my mother," Tamaki continued, not backing down. He'd never felt so assertive, "I would like to go with your blessing. My mother is dying, please, Grandmother."

Her gaze was icy on him and he really felt how unwanted he really was for the first time. "You hate my mother…" he whispered, more to himself, but the old woman's eyes narrowed.

"She seduced my son and you were born. Do you know how much your existence damages our family's reputation? You're existence brings me the greatest shame," she said, no emotion but disgust in her voice.

Tamaki swallowed these harsh words and breathed in heavily, "I'm going to France to see my mother."

He turned to leave when he heard his grandmother said, "I thought you loved your mother. If you see her I cannot ensure that the Suoh family will be able to support her anymore." Tamaki turned to her, looking shocked. "That's right," her lips curled. "Get out of my sight," she spat.

Tamaki left and returned to the car, feeling like the absolute worst person in the world. _What am I going to do? I don't want you to be without care, but I want to see you so bad, Maman! I miss you…_ He looked at the locket he kept around his neck and opened it. Tears formed in his eyes again and he leaned his head on the window.

He returned home, shoulders slumped and slightly broken. Antoinette barked at him and he let her into his room. Tamaki's father watched his son from the doorway of the living room.

"Antoinette, what should I do?" he asked, patting her head and hugging her tight. The dog whined and licked his face.

There was a knock at the door and Tamaki turned over on his bed. Not even his dark corner could be enough this time. His father came in and sat down beside him, the bed creaking under his weight. He put a hand on his son.

"Tamaki," the old man said, "She isn't getting any better."

Tamaki cringed at the words and then he turned to his father. "It isn't fair," he pouted. "Everything is wrong…"

"What's wrong?"

"Everything… Mom is sick and… Haruhi… She…" he said slowly, biting his lip when he replayed the whole ugly scene in the park. "She turned me down, Dad," he admitted in a voice completely not his own. It was full of sadness and it sounded hollow. He pulled the ring from the drawer in his bedside table and gave it to his father.

Understanding over came this wise, old man who loved his son too much to allow him to wallow in this pain. "Tamaki, I want you to go see your mother," he told him. "The deal was that your mother would be taken care of by our family and with the last of her days approaching I'm sure that it doesn't matter if you see her or not."

Tamaki suddenly understood and rose from his bed. "You're right. I'll see Maman right away. Dad, could you get me a ticket to France? It'll be the last thing I will ask this family for," Tamaki replied, packing his things in a suitcase with Antoinette watching curiously.

"I will go with you," his father said. "It's about time I stand up to my mother. I love Anne-Sophie more than you will ever know." He put his hands on Tamaki's shoulders, "Tamaki, we're going to be the family you always should have had. You, your mother, and I are going to live together until her dying day." He was smiling so brightly and broadly that Tamaki couldn't help but smile too.

Antoinette whined and Tamaki pet his faithful dog, "Come on, Antoinette go with Dad and get packed, you're coming too."

As the chairman left the room with a happy dog Tamaki's cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID and his heart stopped. It was Haruhi, he'd forgotten about her just briefly, he flipped open the phone, "Hello?"

"…Tamaki, I've made up my mind," Haruhi said, her voice growing more steady. "I want to marry you. But, not yet, in a few years."

Tamaki's heart fluttered and then sank again as he looked at his suitcase, the picture of him and his mother on top of his clothes. "Oh… Haruhi," he began, thinking about what he was going to say, "I-I'm leaving for France. I'm going to see my mother."

Haruhi was confused for a moment and then understood, "What are you going to do there?"

"I'm going to be by her side, she's dying, Haruhi. By doing this, my grandmother will never accept me as the heir to the Suoh family and I give up everything," he explained, "I won't be able to give you the life you think I would. I can understand if your answer has changed."

Haruhi's anger flared up, "What's that supposed to mean?" Before Tamaki could answer she continued, "You think that I care if you have money? I don't!"

"I'm sorry," the word came out like a squeak, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't think that at all. It's just… I won't have anything to offer you except my love."

She took a moment to breathe, knowing Tamaki had thought how other women in his society would think. The smile came through in her voice, "Your love is all I need."

Tamaki flushed red and the said, "Come to France with me. I want you to meet my mother. I'll be sure that you are able to return to Japan whenever you want."

Haruhi paused. _I have my internship, though… _She thought about what her father would say to her, just as he always did. _I have to follow my heart and it says… Go with Tamaki!_ "Okay."

As his heart skipped a beat Tamaki said, "Hurry and pack, you have a passport, right?"

"Yes, from one of our trips to America."

"Good, we're leaving soon and will pick you up as soon as we can." He was about to hang up when he said, "Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course," she replied and hung up.

Haruhi called her dad and told her of her plans and he gave her his blessing. "Good for you, Haruhi. I'm very proud of you, that Tamaki is a good guy. I'll be here when you get back," Ranka had told her and hugged her tightly. "You're mother is proud of you, too. She always wanted you to follow your heart."

"Thanks, Dad," she said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek as Tamaki's car pulled up.

They arrived at the airport just in time to pass through security and get to the gate. Tamaki handed his boarding pass to the flight attendant when his grandmother approached.

"Yuzuru! Don't you dare get on that plane!" she yelled sharply at her son.

Tamaki's dad turned to him, "Go with Haruhi-chan and get on the plane, I'll be there in a minute."

Yuzuru Suoh walked up to his mother and looked her in the eye, "Mother, I love Anne-Sophie and I refuse to let her die alone. You can either give me permission or disown me, but I have the resources to pick up a business to rival this one. It is up to you," he said firmly.

The old woman was shocked and she gave him a disapproving look, but as she looked into her son's eyes she knew she couldn't hold him back any longer. "Fine, go," she said, her voice clipped. "We'll discuss this when you come back."

Yuzuru nodded and got on board the plane, leaving her behind and joining Tamaki and Haruhi.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked, afraid of what his father must have done.

"Don't worry about it, I convinced her to let us go."

When the plane landed hours later and they came to the house in the French countryside the travelers were weary. Anne-Sophie lay in her bed, looking beautiful and frail, just as she had been when Tamaki left all of those years ago. Tamaki pulled up a chair beside her and took her by the hand. He brushed aside a stray hair from her face.

"…Maman," Tamaki said softly, "I'm back."

Anne-Sophie's eyes opened and tears overflowed from them, "Tamaki? Is it really you?" Her voice was somewhat hoarse, but to Tamaki it sounded just as angelic as he remembered.

"Yes, I'm here, Maman," he said, his own tears flooding down his face. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek and held her tightly, "I'm here and so is Dad." Tamaki pulled away so that she could get a good look at her once lover.

"Yuzuru, you came," she cried as the old man took her by the hand and kissed it gently.

"I love you," was all he had to say and the love that the two shared was so clear that Haruhi felt that she could reach out and touch it.

Haruhi stood awkwardly on the far side of the room when Tamaki said, "Maman, this is Haruhi. I'm going to marry her after she finishes school in a few years." He brought her over so that Anne-Sophie could look at her.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Anne-Sophie said, reaching out to Haruhi and held her hand softly. "Tamaki means everything to me. I can rest now that I know he will be alright." Anne-Sophie's smile was so bright that Haruhi held her breath for a moment.

Yuzuru's promise held true, he, Anne-Sophie, Tamaki, and Haruhi lived together as a family until the death of his beloved a few weeks later. When the trio returned to Japan after putting Anne-Sophie's affairs in order Tamaki's grandmother finally accepted him.

"You… Have been an embarrassment to me since the day of your birth, but…" the old woman hesitated, "But, you have proved your worth. You have a good heart and I give you the Suoh family legacy and fortune. Use it well or you will find it gone."

Tamaki was overflowing with happiness as he nodded, "I won't let you down!" he promised.

Now, Tamaki's life was ahead of him and he was happier than he ever had been in his entire life. He would marry Haruhi and have a family with her. He couldn't wait to see what else the future had in store for him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review! ~Hatori's Snowdrop Princess


End file.
